The Pants Dilemma
by Kumiko Seph
Summary: Hiei finds himself in a bit of a Dilemma after trusting Kurama with his clothes. Birthday fic for my friend, luv4anome202. Rated T for minor swearing, just to be on the safe side.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the character in the show. I do not make any money from this fanfiction.

A/N: This is a one-shot written for my friend luv4anome202, because it was her birthday on the 23rd of November! Hope you like it! :D It'll be written from Hiei's POV!

**The Pants Dilemma**

This was absurd. Never again would I trust that stupid fox to clean my clothes. Confused? Let me start from the top...

Last night, I was sleeping in my usual Oak tree, the only difference to any other night was that it was a miserably rainy day in the Ningenkai and the air was disgustingly damp. I couldn't sleep in these conditions, and my clothes were becoming soaked. My only thought was to pay a visit to Kurama; he had told me before that I was welcome to stay within his home if a night such as this were to occur, and this was the first time I'd actually taken up on his offer.

I hurriedly made my way to his home; stealthily jumping from tree to tree, to occasionally a lamp post, until I found myself perched in the tree before his bedroom window. I spied him at his computer, probably doing homework for his useless Ningen school.

I know he'd sensed me, but I tapped on the glass pane anyway. I soon found myself inside his room, dripping wet. At that point, Kurama had thrown a towel at me and ordered me to stop dripping water all over the carpet.

Stupid fox, it wasn't my fault that the Ningen weather was crap.

"I trust you have room for me to take shelter tonight?" I'd asked, rather inattentive as I glanced around the room.

"Of course, but you'll have to change into something else; I think I might have a spare pair of pyjamas somewhere", Kurama had told me. At first I had refused, but I was reminded that my clothes were soaking wet and freezing cold, and the fox offered to wash them for me, so I'd accepted.

I was glad when the fox handed me a pair of plain, black pyjamas. I was somewhat wary he was going to hand me something _pink_. It wasn't exactly a long-shot considering he, himself, was currently clad in white pjyamas with little pink love-hearts on them.

"What are these abominations you call pyjamas?" I had asked him, motioning to his rather unsightly attire.

His face had turned a shade that would make his hair jealous; and he sheepishly mumbled something about his mother, Shiori, insisting on it.

I dismissed it for now, knowing I had some form of blackmail for later if I ever needed it.

Kurama helpfully laid out a futon for me to occupy; and we both abruptly turned in for the night.

Anyway, I suppose you're wondering why I'm really quite angry this morning, as indicated at the beginning, well I'll tell you why, and if you dare laugh, I'll tear your limbs off.

As I mentioned previously, Kurama had offered to wash my clothes so that they'd be ready by morning; well... this didn't exactly go to plan when the morning after I'd come, Kurama presented me, rather embarrassedly, with my pair of pants... about 3 sizes smaller than they were before.

This wasn't the most annoying part of it... observe.

"I'm really sorry Hiei... I suppose I should've double checked how high the heat was on the washing machine", Kurama spoke, a nervous laughter leaving his lips as he stared into my deadly gaze.

I didn't even have to say anything, Kurama held his hands up quickly in defence. "Look, I'll lend you a pair of my pants until we get to the mall, then I'll buy you some more", he suggested.

I tensed my fists momentarily, and then decided to give the fox one last chance.

"I'll check some of my old clothes, I doubt any clothes of my current size would fit you", he informed me, and disappeared for a while.

He returned with a pair of black jeans, holding them out nervously toward me and I raised an eyebrow, wondering why he looked so distressed.

I eyed the jeans closely, then glanced back up at him, then back down at the jeans.

And then I turned them over and my eyes widened.

On the rear of the jeans, the word 'Foxy' was embroidered in a fine silver decor.

"...I'm NOT wearing this."

"Hiei, it's the only pair I have that'll fit you!" Kurama argued.

"Kurama", I began in a deadly tone, "The day you see me wearing these is the day you dye your hair electric lime green."

**~Later that day~**

Kurama and Hiei stopped in front of the door to the fox's house. The taller of the two knocked twice, hesitantly, a rather flustered expression on his face.

Shiori answered the door and smiled at the two, "Ahh, you're back, did you find the things you needed at the mall?"

Hiei passed Shiori as he entered the house, a strangely content expression on his face despite the fact that he was wearing a pair of jeans with 'Foxy' embroidered on the rear, and disappeared up the stairs without a word.

Shiori raised an eyebrow at her son, and upon noticing he had a rather strange beanie hat on his head, crossed her arms as a suspicious look crossed her features.

"Why are you wearing that silly hat? Take it off." Shiori told him.

"... Yes, mother", Kurama replied with a sigh, and removed the cover upon his head.

"OH MY GOODNESS! SHUICHI MINAMINO, YOU ARE GROUNDED!"

I snickered silently from my place upstairs as I heard Shiori scream bloody murder about her son's new fashion choice.


End file.
